


Not giving up

by Esteicy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is forced to fight the woman she loves, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Chipped Glimmer, Depowered Adora, F/F, Horde Prime is even more of a bastard for doing this, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy
Summary: The sword is broken, She-Ra is gone, but nothing will stop Adora from fighting. Not when Glimmer needs her, not when that monster is daring to use her like his puppet, no matter what she will save her.Or a one-shot filled with all the glimmadora angst we deserve.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Not giving up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends of Mara! It's a pleasure to share my first ( and hopefully not last) She-Ra fanfic with you.
> 
> After watching season five and seeing some great chipped AU around Tumblr I noticed there was no chipped Glimmer angst! Which is a pity because c'mon think about the possibilities. So I decided to do it myself with my lovely ship Glimmadora (this ship deserves the world even if canon doesn't really agree), because we all like to make Adora suffer a little, right? :v 
> 
> So here you have! I hope you all enjoy.

Adora groaned grabbing her ribs, the pain in all her body really making her miss the invulnerability that being She-Ra gave, but despite the struggle she got herself on her feet again and looked at her opponent with rage and determination.

How dared he? How dared he use her like this?! Like if she was a simple puppet for his twisted games?!

“Oh Adora…you should stop fighting me, you should give yourself to Horde Prime and let him cure you of your imperfections, let his light make you better like he did with me” said Glimmer…or the one that was using her body because she wasn’t Glimmer, not _her_ Glimmer.

“Never! I will never stop fighting, I will get you free of his control and stop his plans” she said pressing her fists hard.

“Really? And do you plan to do that, Adora?” she laughed with mockery “You are nothing without the sword and without She-Ra, you are just a dumb girl that is terrified to accept she failed.”

“No! That’s…” she was silenced by a movement of her hand, being pushed hard against a rock wall and pressed with her powers.

“Yes Adora, you failed” she said while coming closer “You failed Etheria, your friends, Catra and of course…you failed me you weren’t good enough” with every word the magic was making Adora feel pain, getting her screaming and tensing “But as I said that’s alright Horde Prime can make you better, he can make everything better! And he can take all that guilt and pain off your shoulders if you let him” a sickening sweet smiled appeared on the controlled Glimmer’s face.

“I…I know I messed up…a lot of things…” she said crying while glaring at one that looked like her best friend, like the queen she swore to protect “But Glimmer…the real Glimmer would never say stuffs like these! Even if I hurt her…I…I know she wouldn’t…you don’t understand Glimmer or what we have!”

Glimmer’s face frowned a little before the magic forced another wave of pain on the defenseless Adora.

“Stop being so childish and give up once and for all” she ordered annoyed “You really believe this little rebellion will last much longer? It’s pathetic that you...”

“You are the pathetic one!” Adora yelled with rage “Believing you can control her for as long as you want! But that’s not it…Glimmer I know you are there, I know the real you can hear me! Please you have to fight back this! You can break his control, if someone can is you, please!” she begged desperately while struggling against the power holding her.

“This is useless, you stupid girl! The Glimmer you know is gone!”

“No! She is not gone!” she replied with more warm tears ran down her face “She wouldn’t give up without a fight, Glimmer you are the strongest person I know! When I was feeling afraid and hopeless I would look for you to get my strength back, you are so brave and smart and I know you can defeat this, I know you would never let that monster turn you into something like him! Please fight it, we need you...I need you!”

Then suddenly she fell to the floor when the hold disappeared, the queen of Bright Moon was now shaking and holding her head, closing her eyes hard in visible pain.

“Glim…Glimmer? Ah!” moving was an agony but she didn’t care, She-Ra or not she had to be there for her.

“A…Adora…” she opened her eyes that now were missing the macabre color green of Prime, the unmistakable sparkle of her best friend coming back along with confusion and fear.

“Glimmer! I knew you could do it” she said standing and walking to her, so glad and relieved to have her back after everything that happened.

The happiness didn’t last long, a loud scream escaped from the queen who started walking back, shaking her head violently and holding the back of her neck.

“No! Stay back Adora! He…he is too strong…he is trying to take me back…I can’t fight it much longer, you must leave now before he hurt you even more! It’s too dangerous!”

“Are you crazy?! I won’t leave you now that I could finally reach to you, let me help you Glimmer! I can’t let him keep using you like this” ignoring every cry of her body for mercy she ran to her and held her in her arms.

“Please! Adora I’m begging you…if something bad happened to you I would never forgive myself” she was crying as well, moving to look at the other woman terrified and heartbroken.

“How do you think I feel? Please don’t ask me to leave you…I…I…” she felt like if something was preventing the words from coming but she needed to let Glimmer know how she felt, she had to tell her!

“Enough!” Glimmer’s voice then became a sick combination of hers and a different one, that monster forcing his own mind into her, the green coming back to her suffering eyes “Stop resisting, kid!”

“No! Stop this!” Adora never felt so useless in her life, seeing the woman she loved being possessed by that madman and not having way to prevent it from happening.

“Adora…I’m sorry…” with the last seconds of freewill Glimmer used her magic to send Adora away, with the rest of her friends that were fighting, then she fell in the floor completely exhausted letting Primer take her mind and body again. He wasn’t glad.

Adora appeared near of the battle. Bow immediately ran to her worried sick, holding her in his arms while the rest made sure to protect them.

“What happened?! I got my eyes out of you for one second and then you appear hurt like…”

“It’s Glimmer…” she whispered weakly, hugging herself “He is using her too.”

Bow opened his eyes with both horror and fear, begging that she didn’t mean what he thought but one look to her state and the pain in her eyes told him he was guessing right.

“If Glimmer is chipped we must go back and think in another plan” he said serious.

“Bow…!” she tried to protest but he gently shushed her.

“I know and I want to save her as much as you do but if Prime’s influence is strong enough that he got her hurting you like this I don’t want to imagine what more he could do, please don’t give him the chance to force Glimmer do something she will regret” his eyes showed compassion and sadness, Adora couldn’t discuss any longer…they both suffered but he was right.

They called for their friends and left the battle, but even if they chose to lose that fight they wouldn’t give up on this war.

With She-Ra or not they would defeat Horde Prime, Adora would save Glimmer.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I love them...and apparently the best way to show that is with angst(?).
> 
> Don't worry I will make happier one shots in the future, I promise.
> 
> As I said this is my first fic in this fandom so I was a little nervous, I hope it was everything in character, I had a good time writing it! This got me out of a writer's block.
> 
> If you enjoyed this you can let me know with a kudo or a comment, I would really appreciate it :3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, kisses!


End file.
